Cueste lo que cueste
by Carolina Potter Black
Summary: Remus Lupin, siempre fue un persona solitaria, que nunca quiso "condenar" a nadie a estar con él. Nymphadora Tonks, tan cabeza dura como todos los Black. Conseguiría lo que quería, cueste lo que cueste. Y lo quería a él y solo a él. De como Tonks consiguió lo que ninguna otra pudo: Enamorar al lobo solitario. En respuesta al reto "La maldición del de abajo"


**Advertencia:**Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Nota de autora:** Es un Remus/Tonks, que estoy haciendo para el reto: **"La maldición del de abajo"** El primer capítulo ocurre antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Espero les guste

**C**apítulo 1: ¿Quién dijo que las Hufflepuff no eran osadas?

Remus Lupin iba y venía, de un lado para el otro, en su pequeño apartamento. Era lo único que le había quedado de sus padres. No era la gran cosa, más bien era pequeño, pero tenía cierto calor familiar, de ese que él tanto necesitaba.

Eran pocos los días que podía pasar en la tranquilidad de su casa. Mayormente, estaba en la Orden o con la manada de licántropos, bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Decir que estaba cansado e incluso harto, era quedarse corto. No veía la hora de que esa guerra que tantas vidas se había llevado ya, terminara y que finalmente pudieran vivir en paz. _Si sobrevivo_, pensó con pesimismo.

Abrió la nevera, que muy llena no estaba, y sacó de ella una jarra con jugo de calabaza. Estaba a punto de ver que comería, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañado, ya que nunca recibía visitas, y precavido, porque en esos tiempos no se sabía que esperarse de los mortífagos y tal vez ahora tocaban la puerta antes de matarte, se acercó a abrir. Con varita en mano, obviamente.

'¿Quién es?' preguntó, una vez que llegó al lado de la puerta.

'Soy yo, Tonks' respondió la voz desde afuera. Confundido, abrió mínimamente para comprobar las palabras de la chica y cuando vio que realmente era ella, terminó de abrir la puerta para permitirle pasar. Afuera hacia un frío espantoso.

Ese día Tonks tenía el pelo corto, lacio parado en puntas y de color rosa. Su rostro, en forma de corazón, totalmente blanco, hacía resaltar de cierta manera sus ojos marrones.

Estaba vestida totalmente de negro, lo cual hacia que su pelo resaltase. De seguro, recién volvía de una misión y por eso estaba tan agitada.

'¿Pasó algo, Tonks?' consultó mientras le ofrecía sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Ella negó y decidió quedarse de pie.

'En realidad, si' antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, ella lo estaba besando. Aunque en este caso, el termino "devorar", sería más apropiado. Lo tenía agarrado del cabello y lo besaba con pasión. Casi sin pensar, Remus le estaba siguiendo el beso. Y es que… ¡Vamos, era un mujer preciosa! Pero él no debía. No, no podía hacerlo. No podía arruinar de esa manera la vida de Dora.

Haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó de ella.

'Lo siento, Tonks, pero…' sin dejarlo continuar, lo volvió a besar. Y esa vez, la conciencia de Remus se fue al carajo. La tomó de la cintura y juntó aún más su cuerpo con el de ella. Quería sentir cada parte de ella, en contacto con él. No, mentía. No quería, necesitaba sentirla.

Tonks gimió inconscientemente, ante la intensidad del beso. Nunca pensó que sería tan sencillo.

La ropa empezó a estorbar. Tonks fue la que tomó la iniciativa a la hora de comenzar a desnudarse. O desnudarlo a él.

Remus tan solo se dejaba llevar por el placer que sentía.

¿Qué si la pasaron bien? Claro que lo hicieron. No era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos, por lo que no hubo necesidad de llenar el silencio de palabras bonitas o prometer el cielo y las estrellas entre gemidos. No, claro que no. Tan solo fueron ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lupin despertó y miró a su lado, casi muere del infarto. ¿Qué había pasado? _¿Y a vos que te parece?_, le respondió una voz, extrañamente parecida a la de Sirius, en un tono entre pícaro y burlón. No había que ser un gran genio para adivinarlo. Él, Tonks, desnudos, en una cama. Se habían acostado, no era muy difícil sacar esa conclusión. ¡Pero él no debía! No podía hacerle eso a ella. ¡La conocía desde que tenía tres años, Merlín! Eso era… inmoral. Deberían considerarlo pedofilia. Es más, era casi una traición. Por no decir que era una traición entera. ¡Ella era la sobrinita pequeña de Sirius! Debía hacer algo, desaparecer, mudarse a otro país, ¡algo!

Si, lo primero que tendría que hacer era irse, pero… ¡Esa era su casa! Él no podía irse.

Estuvo unos diez minutos pensando, hasta que decidió que no era lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentar esa situación cuando ella despertara.

Se vistió con rapidez y antes de huir de la escena del crimen, tomó un pergamino y una pluma.

"_Lo siento, pero esto está mal. Yo no te convengo. De enserio, perdona._

_Remus"_

Y así, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho salió de su apartamento, dispuesto a recorrer todo Londres si era necesario, con tal de no volver a su casa hasta que ella se hubiera ido.

¿Quién había sido el idiota que había dicho que las Hufflepuff no eran osadas? Porque claramente, estaba equivocado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
